


kyusung | are you flirting with me?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyusung | are you flirting with me?

Kyuhyun walks in to find Yesung muttering under his breath while scrolling through images on his computer. He looks perturbed. Kyuhyun decides not to bother him. He pulls his laptop out of his bag and sets it on the table, ready to start a Starcraft campaign.

"Do you think I’m girly?" Yesung asks suddenly.

Kyuhyun gives him a bewildered look. “No?”

Yesung doesn’t reply. He goes back to clicking the mouse furiously. Kyuhyun ignores him and pulls out his headphones.

"If you were a girl, which member of Super Junior would you date?" Yesung asks.

"None of you," Kyuhyun replies. He’s sick of that question and needs to start thinking of creative answers that are interview-friendly. _Which member of Super Junior would you date if you were a girl? None of them because they’re all perverts._

"I think you’d make a prettier girl than I would," Yesung says.

"Are you flirting with me right now?" Kyuhyun asks. Yesung doesn’t respond; he just clicks through his laptop again.

"Aha!" Yesung exclaims. Kyuhyun doesn’t want to know, but Yesung flips his computer around triumphantly. "Okay doesn’t YeKyu make so much more sense than KyuSung?”

Kyuhyun eyes his hyung and informs him, “That’s it. I’m joining TVXQ.”


End file.
